Sweet as Candy
by MissBrokenTeacup
Summary: ON HOLD! ON HOLD. After Hans gets put in an asylum as punishment he is recruited to try to find a hidden treasure in the game of candy rush. Thing is he's getting programmed in. A sixteen year old Venellope helps him around as his guide. Venellope von schweetz/ Hans of southern isles. Rated T for kissing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hans on torture

**Hey everyone, welcome to my third fanfic! Hopefully its better than my last two :( Anyways so I'm doing a crossover between Wreck it Ralph and Frozen. This chapter is in Hans pov but next will be Venellope's :D Please enjoy, review, and follow!**

Her words stung worse than her punch had. _The only frozen heart around here is yours._ It wasn't like I had had a choice. I _had _to prove I was worth something to my parents, to my brothers... and to myself. All they cared about was power. Power and ruling. Being thirteenth in line for the throne left me nowhere.

That's when I made the plan. Kill the sisters of Arendelle after marrying one of them and become king; finally proving my worth.

I hadn't expected to fall in love with Anna along the way. Hadn't expected to feel anything so warm. When she asked me to kiss her I wanted so badly just to forget the plan and kiss her passionately but I knew I'd still have to kill her to make my family truly proud. Wipe out an entire dynasty just to rule? Yes, they would be impressed at that accomplishment.

So I had said instead, _"Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."_ I grimaced in remembrance. How could I have said that. I loved her. I just needed to kill her more.

_"What?" _she had replied shocked, confused, hurt, _"you said you did..."_ I hadn't been able to bear the look on her face. I went to the window trying to make my face look malicious and evil. Like me.

I closed the curtain and told her, _"As thirteen in line of my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-" _At this point I had smothered my doubts and my love. I _was _going to get that throne.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Anna demanded, shivering. A sudden urge to cover her with a blanket was just as suddenly defeated.

I had pinched out the candle, _"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-" _I swallowed not able to stop the memory.

_"Hans..."_

I had invisibly choked out the words, _"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that."_

I had crossed the room and picked up a picture of water and went to the fireplace, _"I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." _I had started to distinguish the fire with the water. Anna had fallen off the couch, reaching towards me. I couldn't turn. If I did I knew I'd be tempted to help her up.

"_Hans. No, stop," _she had pleaded weakly.

_"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her_," I had said.

"_Please," _she had begged. I had laughed to cover up my pain.

_"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."_

I had approached her and bent down as she said, _"You're no match for Elsa."_

I had cupped her chin in my hand one last time before saying, _"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."_

I had left her there ready to die. I knew I couldn't have killed her with my own hands. This was the best I could do. Let her freeze to death.

_"You won't get away with this," _she had defied.

_"Oh, I already have," _was the last thing I had said to her. I had believed the hardest part to be over. But no. The hardest part wasn't even my failure. It was what she said to me when it was all over.

_"The only frozen heart around here is yours."_

I screamed aloud, making as much noise as I could. But no one would come. My parents had begged Elsa she wouldn't take my attempted assassination as a declaration of war. She consented under the circumstances that I would never be seen again. So my family locked away me in an insane asylum.

So I screamed in the dead silence, the only sound being my echo. I was going mad. I could feel with every nervous tick of my neck. With every stuttered thud of my heart. With every memory I relieved.

Love would be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Rush wish

Do you ever wish for something so long and then when you finally have it you miss the days before you did? Yeah, I sometimes feel like that. Here I was: Princess of Sugar rush; everyone accepting me and being friendly but sometimes I just wished that I could go back to the days when it was just me and Ralphie.

Sure we still got to see each other but it was nothing like what it used to be. I wanted my old cave back. My old peddle race car. My old hobo blankets.

I sighed, staring up at the sherbet sunset. I was in my favorite peppermint tree trying to get a break from the fame and glory. I just wished- I just wished everything. Thats all I was ever good at. Wishing

I had wished I wasn't a glitch. Wished I could race. Wished Ralph would come back. Wished something exciting would happen. I needed an adventure. The kind where cy-bugs were going to eat my game and living was kinda iffy. Ahh I wish something like that would happen again.

I jumped down, hopping from one gum-drop to the next. Chocolate splattered onto my black pants and I cursed. I had switched out the peanut butter cup skirt some time ago once Ralph had gotten me these as a present. They were apparently Sheik's black version from one of the Zelda games. I had kept my jacket but I had taken most of the candy out of my hair. It was getting way too sticky to pull back with my licorice band.

Rubbing off the chocolate as best as I could I headed back 'home'. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3: Hans Plans

I froze. For the first time since I had been here I could hear someone coming. The two sets of footsteps grew louder as they approached my room.

I watched in amazement as my door unlocked and in came two strangers. Their clothes were the first colors I had seen in my nine months being here. Well I thought it was nine months. I had no sense of time or space in my little white padded cell. I counted days as the number of times I had woken up.

Of the visitors, one was a man and the other a woman. It took a moment to realize that I had seen them before. I had attended their wedding a few years ago. Eugene and Rapunzel Fitzherbert. Next in line for the throne of Corona.

Prince Eugene warily inspected me but Rapunzel seemed friendly.

"Listen up, Prince cuckoo," said the prince, crossing his arms. Rapunzel put her hand in the crook of his arm and chided him. He sighed, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. We've made an arrangement with the king and queen. You can be free of this nuthouse if you come with us."

"And why would I do that?" I asked sitting up against the wall, "I don't mind it here. It's peaceful and quiet. I finally get some alone time and I don't have to deal with my _stupid _family. You know what's it like to feel trapped, don't you, Punzie?" I ventured looking to the brunette. Her eyes became hard.

Eugene growled picking me up by the collar of my straight jacket and spat, "Don't you ever talk to her like that again."

Rapunzel came over and whispered something. He scowled, dropping me. I muffled a groan

"Look, Hans," she said strolling in front of me, "there's a- treasure- that's gone missing. It was taken by a pirate named Captain Hook. He wanted to use this- treasure- to make himself invincible but he dropped it down a rabbit hole and now it's somewhere... somewhere that no one has gone before," she glanced at me but I kept my face unamused despite the fact that I was thoroughly interested.

"It has gone to a land called Sugar Rush..." she explained, hesitating.

"And..." I prodded.

"And Sugar rush is a programmed arcade game," she finished. I didn't understand.

"What?"

"Its a type of entertainment used by children from a different world than ours. Unknowingly they created a separate world. One where the treasure is," she explained wringing her hands. Eugene stepped forward.

"Lewis Robinson, a huge nerd, is going to hook you up to the game. You will be transported into the game where you will retrieve the treasure. Comprende?"

This was crazy. This was beyond crazy. This didn't even scratch the surface of crazy. And normally I loved crazy but this, this was too much. What was this treasure? why was it so important? What kind of world was called Sugar Rush and what in the all mighty heaven was an arcade game?

It didn't matter though. None of it did. I knew since the moment they said I'd be free of this place that I'd do whatever it took to be out of here. This mission might be crazy but I wasn't.

"I'll go."


	4. Chapter 4: Clenched Hans

"Okay, so sit here," said the kid shoving me down into the seat. He was around twelve with spiky blonde hair and glasses. He seemed like a child to me but he sounded like he knew what he was doing. He started pushing buttons on his machine off to my left, fiddling with dials and, running his fingers through his hair nervously. The other machine, Sugar Rush, was in front of me showing me clips of little girls riding in horseless carriages. It fascinated me that it was showing a moving picture. Almost like capturing a real moment from life and displaying it.

"Are you sure this thing is stable?" I asked for the second time. I glanced at Punzie and Eugene, who were on either side of me.

"Yes, it's as stable as copper in a wire," he said sticking circles to my forehead, arms and bare chest. Some type of string was attached from both machines to the circles. It was making me nervous.

"Now remember, Hans whatever happens to you in there," said Lewis pointing to Sugar Rush, "happens to your body out here. When you find the crystal just stay where you are and hold on to it. Anything that is in your hands when we pull you back will be with you when you wake up. Remember you have twenty four hours or else it will be to late for Atlantis."

Once I had agreed to the Quest, Punzie and Eugene had explained that the treasure was a crystal that was the life source of a hidden kingdom called Atlantis. Without the crystal it would die in one day.

"Okay, Hans here's your watch," said Lewis handing me sometype of bracelet. It was blinking the numbers 24:00:00 at the top, "Remember that when you're in the game the watch will start counting down. Look at this and it will tell you how many hours, minutes, and seconds you have left to find the crystal. Are you ready?"

He turned to the machine, his hand hovering on a red lever.

"I'm ready," I confirmed.

"Entering Sugar Rush in three..." I took a deep breath, "two.." I closed my eyes, "one..." Lewis pulled the lever and my gut wrenched at the same time a splitting headache started. I screamed but then the pain was over.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see where I was.

"Whoa..."


	5. Chapter 5: Sugar Rush crush

"What the Hershey?" Something had changed. And I wasn't so sure it was for the better. It felt like someone was playing the game but it shut down time right now. I looked up at the screen but as always, I couldn't tell if someone was playing or not.

Walking home as fast as I could I looked around to see where everyone was. They all looked... normal. Had they not noticed the buzz of electricity through the air. I glitched forward and froze. Someone was in front of my palace.

I inched closer but then the person turned and I caught my breath. It was a guy. An actual guy. Not like Rancis Fluggerbutter. He was like a younger brother to me. And not like Ralph, either. He was more like a fatherly brotherly friend guy. This was like a guy that was actually... hot... I smirked, I can't believe I actually just thought that. Wow I was out of it.

His auburn hair shone red in the sunlight and his gray eyes tinted on green. Or was it blue? He was wearing some seriously weird getup. Like a vest with a dress jacket over it but he seemed to pull it off. He stood very properly, with his hands held behind his back. He was looking up at my palace but then turned towards me and smiled.

Oh crap! Retreat, Retreat! Abort mission, Abort! I started to turn around and leave to, Warhead only knows where when someone caught my wrist.

I was spun around to face his Royal Highness who looked at me with his pale eyes, "Wait, can you introduce me to the princess of Sugar Rush, maid?" He implored looking down at me, "Surely you can if you work in her palace."

"Work. What?" I asked. Why was Fancy Dandy Pantaloons asking for the princess when I was right in front of him?

He looked confused as he verified, "You work for the princess don't you? By the way you're dressed, you aren't royalty but I assume you can introduce me to such." What? Was this guy actually serious. I looked into his eyes, bewildered and saw he completely believed in what he was saying.

Oh... well this just got a whole lot more interesting.

"I see!" I exclaimed, smiling enthusiastically. I took him by the arm as he smiled his condescending little smile, and led him to the palace door.

"Please let us in, fellow loyal servants of the beautiful princess Pixia de lividia! Pantaloons here w-" I said pointing to my right.

He lifted his head higher and with his hands behind his back, leaned forward and corrected, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Right," I continued, ignoring him, "So Pantaloons, wants to see the princess. Please let me and his royal hind-end inside," I pleaded. I could feel Hans glaring at me.

"Ummm," said an oreo, "Sure, fellow humble servant..." They were used to my sporadic moods.

"This way, Pantaloons," I said gesturing dramatically down the hall as the doors were shut behind us.

"I told you, my name is Hans," he corrected frustrated.

"Whatever, Pantaloons," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Leading him down the hall I showed him into the throne room.

"What no one's here!" he exclaimed walking over in front of the throne. I followed suit and went over to the lever by the throne seat.

"Wait, wha-" he started but he was already screaming, his _hans _flying in the air as he fell through my trap door. This guy had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	6. Chapter 6: Hans held back

I couldn't believe I was thrown into prison by a _peasant. _A beautiful one, but that hardly mattered. The she-devil had beautiful long black hair that was tied back. She was very small in height but was curvaceous enough to make up for it. Her brown eyes had mischievously looked at me. I should have known then that she shouldn't be trusted. But they were so big and playful that I felt the urge to go along with whatever plan she had. She wore a tight blue jacket that was meant for a man and just as tight trousers also meant for a man. Her wardrobe was very confusing; she was clearly a worker at the palace. Must have been some sort of uniform. I had stupidly followed this maid into an empty room where she tricked me into walking into a trap. Now I was here in this damp, rank little dungeon cell.

I had only been there for a few minutes when I heard footsteps approach. I held casually onto the metal bars as the atrocious young woman sauntered over and leaned against my cell. She was only a few inches away.

An image of Anna flashed across my mind; her surprised face when I had fallen onto her accidentally in the boat when we first met. I forced the memory out of my mind. This serving maid was nothing compared to her. Anna was sweet, caring, and, unfortunately but adorably, gullible. This wench was obnoxious, annoying, and grated every nerve in my body.

"So, Charming, what have we learned today?" questioned the girl, inspecting her nails.

I glared, "What?" She glanced up. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes; she blew them out of the way. Her breathe smelled of peppermint.

"I mean what have you learned about girls?" she clarified, facing me head on, putting her hands on her hips.

"That they are never to be trusted," I answered sincerely. Females were so confusing and unreasonable.

"That they are never to be underestimated," she corrected, "Now tell me exactly what you want with the princess and maybe I'll let you see her."

I scoffed, unbelieving, "Who are you to decide if she is to see me? Should it not be her choice?" I gripped the bars tighter leaning forward angrily.

She nervously glanced down before replying boldly, "I'm her lady-that-waits-dutifully-upon-her-royal-highness."

"Lady in waiting," I said bluntly.

"Whatever. So are you going to tell me, or are you going to rot here until someone gives a candy about you," she countered. I winced. That had stuck a little too home for my taste. But I really didn't have a choice. I finished the mission in twenty four hours or when it was done I'd go back to the white room. And it seemed like the only way I was getting out of here was by this insufferable woman.

"Well..." she drawled out, waiting.

I sighed angrily, "I need to find a crystal. It was dropped into this game. I was hoping that the princess could help me."

She pulled back and put her hand under her mouth, thinking. She thought a long time, to my astonishment. She seemed like she was the kind of reckless person who made rash decisions.

Finally she spoke up, "you will not be seeing the princess. She can't be troubled with this at the moment. She's dealing with..."

"With?" I prodded, bored.

"With, I don't know, princessly duties! However she doesn't need me much for other than dumping her chamber pot and..."

I made a face but asked, "and what?"

She leaned as close to the bars as possible. She traced a finger down my neck, making my hairs stand on end, as she whispered, "other things." I froze.

Her face changed. She started laughing and snorting, "You should have seen your face! Oh, priceless! Anyways," she continued, wiping her eyes, "she doesn't need me for much so I'm sure she'd be fine with me being your guide."

"My guide?" I asked warily. She slipped out a key from her shirt and put it in the lock.

"yeah, it'll be fun. An adventure filled with Nesquick sand and gummy bears and other horrors. We'll bond and have a story to tell. So what do yah say?" she said unlocking the door and pulling it open.

I smiled, eyes narrowing. "I'm in." This was going to be better than my Arendelle plan. She would break as easily as a icicle. She had no idea who she was dealing with.


	7. Chapter 7: Sugar Rush Smash

"uh, so where do you want to go?" I asked tucking my hands in my back pockets, once we had gotten out of my palace. He turned to me and flashed his blinding white teeth.

He leaned in and stroked my chin, "Well where do you want to go sweet maiden?"

I smacked his hand away and pointed accusingly at him, "Touch me again, Pantaloons, and your going back to the dungeon. And no type of flattery will work on me you man-whore."

He looked mocked offended, "Well I am a man-whore but how will you get me into the dungeon," he asked moving closer, "With your puny little arms?" he said pinching my upper arm. I shrugged him off, "with your skinny legs?" he went behind me and lightly kicked the back of my knees, making me buckle.

He smirked, folding his arms, as he looked satisfyingly down at me, on the ground. Growling, I stood up. That was it. I had put up with enough from this guy.

"No, Charming, with my fist," I said punching him in the stomach. He groaned, holding his stomach. I kicked as hard as I could between his legs making him crumple to the ground. He clutched his parts with one hand as he leaned up on his elbow. I crouched down beside him.

"You forgot your lesson." I stated lifting his chin. His eyes were squeezed shut but I knew he was listening as I stated, "Never underestimate a girl."

I punched him hard across the face, knocking him out cold. I blew my bangs out of my eyes. That prick was asking for it.


	8. Chapter 8: Hans tied

_"No, Charming, with my fist!" she punched me in the stomach, kicked me in the male parts, and struck me unconscious. I had tried to make her waver by charming her but that hadn't worked. She needed to be taught a lesson. You couldn't insult a prince and not have a consequence. If I couldn't break her heart I'd have to find her weakness and use that against her. Wait, where was I?_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the ground, my hands tied at the wrists. A rope led from my bonds to somewhere. Following the rope with my eyes, I saw _her _holding the end of the rope. I glared in disdain.

"Morning, sunshine! Time to get up and moving. We have a big day ahead of us. Find a crystal and get you outa here!" she exclaimed pulling on the rope.

"how long have I been out?" I asked, panicked.

"About a quarter of an hour." I groaned. Reluctantly, I got to my feet. My head spun and I nearly fell if it wasn't for the girl.

"Whoa, there," she exclaimed coming up beside me and supporting me. I wanted to protest but I couldn't think through my splitting headache, "looks like you've been in a bit of tussle. Well whatever you did, the beating must've been well deserved." She laughed but stopped when she saw my pain.

"Look I'm kinda... sorta... I guess, sorry for beating you to a pulp. Just don't mess with me again and maybe I'll think about getting this thing off of you," she said holding up the rope.

"You little-" I started balling up my fists.

"Ah-ah-ah," she said holding up a hand, "the name's vanellope von shweetz. Not "you little" blah blah blah. Got it. Van-ell-O-pe. "

"Vanellope," I adressed, trying to keep my patience, "untie me this instant," I demanded holding up my bound wrists.

"Nope, not till you start being nice," she said walking away from my direction.

"At least tell me where we're going," I demanded

"To the mint polo mines. Lots of stuff appears at the bottom of those holes. I thought that might be where your crystal is. It a couple hours walk away."

Couple hours. I'd have time to get my revenge on her. And to get out of these blasted bonds. I was going to win this battle of wits and strength. She might think she had a lead but not for long. I smiled, looking at the back of her head. She'd never see it coming.


	9. Chapter 9: Sugar Rush Ambush

**Hey everyone. Yeah its been awhile. Sorry, kinda douche baggy of me to make you guys wait soooooo long for an update. Its just that Life happened and I REALLY didn't have the time. I hope that crap won't happen any time soon so I can be more faithful in the story :) Thanx for putting up with this crap. And I know this is an incredibly short chapter but I thought you guys would rather have a shorter one now than a longer one later. More soon. Please review :) I own nothing ect... Oh and P.S. whenever venelope talks in slant, that means she's using a higher pitched voice.**

"You know, I've never met a woman so capable of handling herself," Sir Cocky stated, his hands casually held in front of himself even though he was getting dragged along by moi.

"Ughhh! Would you please save it for someone who cares!" I exclaimed chopping through red vines in the licorice forest. It took twenty mins to get here with this blabbering buffoon. Twenty-freaking-**MINUTES**! I was sooooo not this impatient when we started out (okay, maybe a little), but after hearing him drone on and on about how '_wonderful and amazing and_ _la la la la princess sparkle' _covered **B.S. **girls were, I was about a kitkat away from going completely coo coo for cocoa puffs!

"And you don't?" He drew out, faking offence. This royal behind was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Absolutely not" I replied firmly as I hacked our way through the jungle.

"But how can you resist my charm, physique, and other amiable qualities," he inquired sarcastically. I smirked, my lip curling annoyance.

"Easy. All that- I have to do- is listen to- you for twenty minutes- and I'm- cured" I told him between hacks, "And plus," I said huffing as I turned around, "Its what counts on the inside, genius. Didn't your _mo__mmy_ ever tell you not to judge a candy by it wrapper?"

His face was distorted into an angry grimace. I was surprised by the show of emotion. But I guess even the tin man had a heart.

"No, she didn't." I froze, turning forward, and sniffed the air. They were near.

"Shhh," I told him quietly turning back towards him, my finger to my lips.

"No," he said, an eyebrow raised. "I'm a prince and not even an eccentric, cross-dressing girl can tell me what to do." I turned around, fuming. Did he _want _to get us killed.

"Hans," I said whispering an inch from his face, "If you want to live, then shut the Hershey up." His pale eyes grew slightly wider. "Stay very close to me and don't make a noise."

I grabbed him by the upper arm and started leading him left from our current position. I tried not to think about how large and tense his arm was. I swallowed, willing the blood in my cheeks to go away.

I was too distracted. I shouldv'e been paying closer attention to what I was doing and not letting myself feel this man's muscles. His ever so perfectly toned arms... because the next second I unknowingly snapped a peppermint twig.

The growls came a second before I turned to Hans, tossing him the rope, and with as much force as I could, yelled, "**RUN"**


End file.
